Recently we have demonstrated that T helper cell differentiation is regulated by beta-catenin and TCF. We know that TCF negatively regulates IFN-gamma expression and promotes skewing toward Th1 lineage whereas, beta-catenin and TCF together work to induce IL-4 production thereby promoting Th2 fate. This pathway does not impact development of Th17 cells. In the coming year we will use well established mouse models to evaluate the effect of manipulating the beta-catenin TCF signaling pathway in pathogenesis of asthma and infections such as T. muris or Leishmania. Together these studies will provide insight that may allow, in the long run, development of bio-medical tools to combat T helper cell dependent diseases in humans.